


I feel it in my toes

by Emma_jay



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rip isak’s nose, Very sweet and innocent, a lot of smiling, even is an awkward mess, isak is an idiot, jonas is very supportive, vollyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_jay/pseuds/Emma_jay
Summary: Everything’s all fun and games until Isak gets hit in the face with a vollyball and falls in love.





	I feel it in my toes

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo. This is my first fic on AO3. Based on a true story that happened to me and my ex girlfriend. Hope u enjoy <3  
> (Might post a second part, not sure yet)

  
“I really hate the beach,”

  
Isak groaned at Jonas who was walking slightly ahead of him, who had scored a tan already and was only wearing shorts.

  
They had decided to come to the beach to have some fun before the term started again, well ‘they’ hadn’t decided anything. It was Jonas’ decision and Isak had to just deal with it.

  
Isak didn’t undertand how Jonas could already have a golden tan and look so effortlessly cool while all Isak was able to achieve was greasy hair and sunburnt skin and a red nose. Fuck Jonas.

  
Jonas looked back at Isak’s voice and rolled his eyes at him. Or Isak assumed that he did since he was wearing sunglasses.

  
“How can you seriously? We never get the chance to even come here because of the fucking weather in Norway.”

  
Isak rolled his eyes back. Jonas better not challenge him in this whole rolling eyes thing cause Isak was confident that he would win. But then again maybe Jonas hadn’t even rolled his eyes in the first place.

  
“Everything’s so sweaty and hot and the sand gets everywhere and just no.”

  
Isak frowned at a bunch of boys playing vollyball near them.

  
“Well, maybe if you could sweep one of these sexy boys here off their feet with your hot body it wouldn’t suck so bad, but considering how ugly you are ... .”

  
Jonas turned around again and smirked at him.

  
Isak scoffed with (almost) fake offense.  
“Excuse you? I’m definitely better looking than you! And I’ll have you know that I-“  
that I don’t intent to sweep anyone of their feet he was about to say, but the words never made their way out of his mouth due to the sudden sharp pain all over his face.

  
He fell backwards with the force of something colliding with his nose hard and he literally heard a crack coming from his nose.

  
Isak could swear he passed out for a moment there because the next thing he remembers is laying flat on the ground with both his hands holding his nose and the taste of blood in his mouth.

  
He could hear distance noises of someone calling his name but the pain was too much and he couldn’t even open his fucking eyes.

  
“....sak? Isak? Isak please say something!”

  
Jonas. It was Jonas talking to him.  
Isak moaned in response.

  
“Oh my god are you okay? I’m so sorry I’m really sorry man I didn’t mean to hurt you! oh god.”

  
Came another voice he didn’t recognize.  
“What happened?” He tried to say but more blood spilled in his mouth and sent him into a coughing fit but suddenly the pain in his nose doubled so he stopped coughing and Isak could swear he was gonna choke on his own blood and die any second.

  
“Oh my god he’s gonna die ! I’ve killed him he’s gonna fucking die what the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

  
“Dude shut up for a second would you? Isak do you think you can talk?”

  
Isak shook his head and ouch bad decision cuz the pain was back again great.

  
He groaned again and tried to open his eyes to look around him.

  
The first thing he saw were eyebrows and the next thing he saw was probably the god himself.

  
Man he must have hit his head hard because he could literally see this stranger -who was looking at him like he was about to cry- glowing and sparkling.

  
“Hey are you alive? Can you see me? Oh my god why isn’t he reacting to anything what if he’s gone blind?”

  
The beauty god asked him and Isak wanted to laugh and _man did Isak see him?_

  
“Shut up he was hit in the nose he’s not going blind stop freaking him out!”  
Came Jonas’ voice again.

  
“Isak do you think your nose is broken?”

  
Isak forced his eyes away from the sunshine to look at Jonas.

  
“Yeah,” he managed to say with another groan.

  
“Don’t worry, I called 911 they’re gonna be here any moment okay? You’re gonna be fine I promise.”

  
Isak looked back to the sunshine boy and he was talking now and he didn’t really hear what he was saying coz this boy was just really fucking pretty okay?

  
“Pretty,”

  
“What?” The boy frowned.

  
“Okay.. I’m reconsidering my previous statement, maybe he did hit his head when he fell down,” Jonas said.

  
“Pretty,”

  
“Isak what are you talking about? Do you remember where you are? Do you know what day it is Isak? Who am I?”

  
Isak rolled his eyes and wow finally something he could do without his nose feeling like it was on fucking fire.

  
“You’re so pretty,”

  
His voice came muffled from under his hands which were still resting on his nose.

  
The boy’s eyes widened and his neck and face were heating up.

  
“Oh my god, uh.. um, thanks? I guess ?”

  
Isak heard Jonas chuckling.

  
“Issy what the fuck are you talking about?”

  
Isak groaned again.

  
“You’re like an angel...no... you’re like god- or; or sunshine.” A voice in his head was telling him that he should probably shut up now but he couldn’t really care to use his brain. He closed his eyes again.

  
“Oh my god is he talking to me?” Came that beautiful voice.

  
“He was looking right at you and he was certainly not talking to ME so I guess yeah,“

  
Isak managed to open his eyes again and this time he could see more properly and okay maybe he wasn’t actually sparkling but he still looked like everything Isak had ever dreamt of.

  
“Who are you?” He asked.

  
“I’m uh, I’m Even. I hit you in the face with my ball, I’m so sorry,”

  
Isak smirked in response.

  
“Did you now?”

  
The boy frowned again.

  
“What do you- oh my GOD.” His eyes widened again and he was now blushing all over.

  
“Was he always like this or should I really worry about him hitting his head?”The boy- Even now- asked Jonas with a worried voice and Isak just wanted to say ‘awwwwh’ out loud cuz he was worried about Isak how cute was that?

  
“Nah I think he just has a crush on you,” Jonas chuckled again.

  
They boy looked down at Isak with a small but uncertain smile and Isak was gonna die he was so BEAUTIFUL.

  
The sound of sirens interrupted his thoughts about the majestic creature looking down at him.

  
“Isak don’t worry, the medics are here now, you’re gonna be fine,” Jonas said as a few people got out of the van and started walking towards them.

  
A woman was now leaning down and speaking to him.

  
“Hey I’m gonna help you stand up now okay? Do you think you can do that?”  
Isak nodded carefully.

  
The nice lady held his hands and started pulling him up.

  
“Do you think I should come with you guys?”

  
Was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

  
***

“So, You keep the cast on for two weeks and you’re gonna be fine. Okay?”

  
“Two weeks?!”

  
“Maybe less, we’ll need to see. Try not to lift any heavy weights but you can do most of your everyday activities. Bruises under your eyes are normal, they’ll go away after a few days. And make sure to sleep on your back okay? If you have anymore questions you can either call or come for a visit. Don’t worry you’ll be alright.”

  
Dr Malek said with a smile before patting him on the back and walking away.

  
“Wanna go back home?” Jonas asked next to him.

  
“Can you just tell me what exactly happened? I don’t remember shit,”

  
Jonas sighed and pinched his nose.

  
“Okay, you were bitching about something, as usual, and I think you weren’t paying attention to anything but your bitching and suddenly this dude playing vollyball next to us hit you in the face with the damn ball.”

  
“Okay why the fuck would he do that?”  
Jonas gave him a look.

  
“Are you serious? It was an accident. He was nearly crying after he realized he’d hit you.  
“Anyway, the ball hit you and you fell down with blood all over your face. It was a really scary sight. And then you just started talking shit like you kept telling the guy that he was very pretty and stuff.”

  
Isak’s eyes widened.

  
“What the fuck?!”

  
“Nah dude it was really funny, the guy was blushing like crazy and you kept going on about how he looked like angels and gods,” Jonas chuckled and ruffled his hair. Isak was mortified.

  
“Do you even remember him?” Jonas asked.

  
Isak paused for a moment.

  
“Uh... no; I mean kinda? I actually just remember thinking woah what a face but I don’t really remember the face?”

  
“We exchanged numbers if you ever wanna sue him or anything, if you know what I mean,”

  
Jonas smirked and winked with both eyes.

  
Isak looked at him unimpressed and made a face to make sure that Jonas realized that he was actually really unimpressed.

  
“No? I don’t know what you mean. What the fuck?”

  
Jonas rolled his eyes but smirked again.

  
“Like maybe you could text him and tell him that you needed to remake your whole face and he has to pay for all that?”

  
“Or, maybe, just maybe I could text him to let him know I’m fine? Why are you so weird?”

  
“The point Issy, is to text him. The content doesn’t matter,”

  
Isak rolled his eyes.

  
“Yeah whatever.”

 

****

 

Turns out Isak didn’t really need to text Even as Even beat him to it.

Unknown: _hei! It’s Even - the guy who hit you in the face with the vollyball :(- your friend Jonas gave me ur #. just wanted to see how you are. Hope you’re alright :)_

Isak stared at the text from Even for a few minutes before saving his number under Even vollyball.  
Not that he knew any other Evens. It just felt like something he had to do.

  
Isak: _Hey when did you give my number to that Even guy?_

_Jonas: yesterday. At the sight of the accident. Thought u’d appreciate it_

Isak stared at the text Even had sent for a few more minutes before coming up with a reply.

Isak: _hi Even. Thanks for the text :) I’m fine, although your ball did break my nose but it’s not a big deal really._

Even vollyball: _I feel really guilty though, is there anything I can do?_

Isak: _not really. It’s all taken care of. Thanks anyways!_

Even vollyball: _oh okay. Although I work in hard rock cafe, feel free to pop up any day between 17 and 22 for a free coffee. It’s the least I can do :)_

 

And that’s how Isak found himself on his way to hard rock cafe two days later.He had decided to go in late so maybe, just maybe Even would ask him out for a walk or something.

He had to admit that he kind of was nervous. Even was a really beautiful boy and Isak had actually called him pretty in his face ( according to Jonas ), he wasn’t really sure what Even thought of him or if he had destroyed his image in Even’s head enough with his broken nose and bloody face and shit babbling for Even to use him as a thought to turn himself off during inappropriate situations.

It was 21:45 when he walked into the (surprisingly not too crowded) cafe, ready to face his fate.

And there Even was. Behind the counter, taking a girl’s order with the prettiest fucking smile in the world and _woah damn_ he was hot.

He was staring shamelessly with his mouth slightly ajar when Even’s eyes fell on him after he finished taking the girl’s order and he gave Isak the brightest smile ever.

“Isak! Hi!”

Isak smiled back and walked up to him.

“Hi Even,”

Even was now staring at his nose.

“Oh. It really is broken then.”

Isak rised an eyebrow.

“Did you think I was lying?”

Even’s eyes widened at that.

“What?! No! Oh my god no it’s just the plaster, and I thought..., oh god I’m so sorry again.”

Isak chuckled. God this boy was so cute.

“Don’t worry mate I’m just joking.”

He said with another smile.

“So you’re here for your free coffee I guess?”

Isak frowned a bit.

“It’s actually a little late for a coffee so I’ll just have a hot chocolate, thanks.”

Even grinned.

“Coming right up! Oh and if u can wait for a bit my shift is ending in a few minutes, maybe I could walk you home?”

Isak mentally high fived himself.

“Sure, That’d be great.”

So 15 minutes later Isak and Even were out of the coffee shop and walking back home. Even got both of them hot chocolates and they started drinking even though the weather was hot as fuck and Isak was deeply regretting his decision in ordering one.

Conversation flew easily and Isak was very relieved and relaxed until Even apparently decided to start torturing him.

“So Isak, am I as pretty as your nearly unconscious brain thought I was?” Asked Even with a smirk.

Isak groaned in embarrassment.

“Ugh don’t hold my nearly unconscious brain agaisnt me okay!”

Isak gave him the brightest fucking laugh in the world and his eyes crinkled and Isak just wanted to DIE.

“No seriously, are you disappointed?”

Even asked again.

Isak looked him up and down and smiled back at him.

“Nope. Not in the slightest.”

Even’s smile turned soft and his cheeks warmed up the smallest amount but Isak was standing close so he could see his slight blush.

Even looked down before speaking up again.

“Well, for the record, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Isak gasped dramatically.

“Not so bad? Excuse you? I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on. I’m the master of being hot, thank you very much.”

Even looked up and there it was, that beautiful smile.

“Okay then, whatever you say.”

He chuckled just as they reached Isak’s door.

“So, this is me. We’re here.”

Even looked up at the building. “You share with Jonas?”

“No, Jonas lives with his girlfriend Eva, I live here with my two other roommates. We’ve been living together since I was only 17. “

Even rised both his eyebrows.

“17? Isn’t that a bit too soon for moving out?”

Isak gave him a small smile.

“That’s a story for another day I guess.”

Even nodded understanding.

“So, you’re saying we’ll do this again then?”

Isak nodded.

“If you want.”

“Of course I do Isak. I’ll pay for your drink next time too.”

“Oh you don’t have to. You’ve already apologized a thousand times.”

Even stepped a little closer and grinned down at him.

“You’re right. But next time you won’t be coming to hard rock cafe. We’re going somewhere nice and I’ll be paying since I’m a gentleman. And we’ll be calling it a date.”

Isak couldn’t help but smile up at him.

“Really?”

“Really.”

They kept staring at eachother for a few more seconds, both feeling giddy with happiness before Even leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Isak’s cheekbone.

“Good night Isak.”

He whispered softly in his ear.

“Good night Even.”

He breathed out before stepping inside and giving Even one last wave before walking up to his flat.

He fell asleep with his cheek stinging after receiving a red heart from Even.

Even was beautiful.

 

Life was good.


End file.
